


Wrapped Up

by SonnyDisposition



Series: Sanders Sides Human AU [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyDisposition/pseuds/SonnyDisposition
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Human AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829680
Kudos: 11





	Wrapped Up

"Stupid, fuckin..." Remus mutters, he’s fiddling with wrapping paper, it’s strewn about his room -well his old room that is- there’s tape stuck on everything and there’s a myriad of glitter and bows littered around.

He’s having a tough time wrapping presents; he’s never been good at doing this, usually he’d just plop an unwrapped gift in front of someone, but this year is his and Roman’s first Christmas as a couple and he wants to make it look nice.

There’s a knock on the door, he freezes what he’s doing, there's tape between his teeth connecting down to the haphazardly wrapped gift he’s been attempting to wrangle.

Roman cracks open the door to peak his head in, Remus panics and wraps himself over the box.

"Don’t come in!" He shouts.

Roman turns his head so he doesn’t see whatever it is that Remus doesn’t want him to see "what'cha doing in here?"

"Uh, uh, wrapping presents."

"Wrapping? You never wrap presents."

"Yeah, turns out I’m hella bad at it."

Roman laughs at that "yeah I can imagine."

Remus shoots him a raspberry "I bet'cha you can’t do any better!"

"Oh?" Roman says intrigued "is that a challenge?"

Remus raises an eyebrow "is this a ploy to see what your gift is?"

Roman puts a hand to his chest in mock offence "I would never my love, you can trust me."

Remus snorts at that "well tough fuckin luck cause you’ll never guess even if you do wrap it."

"Then why did you yell at me to not look?"

"Because! I panicked! Obviously" he says like 'um duh'.

"You obviously did do that yes" Roman says amused.

"Shut up or help me" Remus says without malice.

Roman chuckles "fine if you so desperately want my assistance, I guess I shall help."

"Wow, thanks" Remus deadpans.

Roman sits opposite of Remus on the floor "so, what do you not have done?"

Remus looks around at the pile of presents for the others, he hasn’t even tried to wrap those yet, too tied up in doing Roman’s.

Roman picks one of them up "who’s this one for?"

"Jan, I was gonna use that paper over there for theirs" he says pointing to a gold paper.

"For someone who likes disgusting things, you have surprisingly good taste for others" Roman comments.

Remus shrugs "I have an _eye_ for things" he says, popping out his fake eye to make it a prop for his pun.

Roman makes a face "I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that."

"Well try to babe cause it’s hilarious."

Roman sighs but he’s smiling, he picks up the golden paper and lays it out "okay so, first... first you need to cut out the right size for the present."

Remus looks down at his mess, it’s definitely not the right size, even if he did think it was at the time.

Roman slices through the paper and puts the gift in the middle of it "and now you just..." he tilts his head a bit, he takes both sides of the paper and freezes.

Remus snorts "holy shit, you don’t know how to do this either."

Roman stutters "I, I do too!"

Remus gestures to the things in Roman’s hands "oh, do enlighten me with whatever it is you’re doing then bro."

"You, just, flip this like that and then put the other side on like so" he says only a little uncertainly "and then you tape that" he says and lets the paper go to get the tape, the paper unravels and he’s back to step one.

Remus laughs "oh yea you’re doing great."

"Shut up, just a minor set back." 

Remus props his chin in his palm and smiles cockily "mmhm, go on then."

Roman looks down determinedly at the package, he tapes one side down and then the other "ha did it!" He declares.

Remus raises an eyebrow "yep, only the easiest part, now do the rest."

"No problem, no problem at all."

Roman proceeds to prove that it is, in fact, a problem. 

He takes one end of the paper to fold it over but the paper just smooshes and crinkles at the corners and it does _not_ look good, not to mention, he didn’t actually make it the right size as he thought he did.

Remus still watching with that smile, trying to hold in giggles the more Roman tries to wrap and the more it keeps messing up.

Roman hangs his head in frustration "why is this so hard" he mutters.

"Aw, it’s a bitch huh?"

Roman rolls his head back up, he has a pitiful look on his face.

"Don’t gimmie that look, you’re the one who said you can do it."

Roman pouts and glances away "well I can’t, ugh why is it so hard putting something on something else?"

"Yeah, it’s  much easier taking things off of things" Remus winks.

Roman’s cheeks pink a little bit but he doesn’t back away from the flirt.

"Oh yea, and what present do you have right now to unwrap?"

Remus' smile turns lascivious and toothy, he maneuvers to his hands and knees to lean towards Roman.

Once he gets close to his face he whispers as he places a bow on Roman’s chest "I can think of one I wanna open early" he flicks his tongue on the tip of Roma’s nose playfully.

Roman smirks "what about wrapping?"

Remus snorts "yea okay, like we’re gonna get _that_ done ."

Roman nods his head like 'ya got a point'.

"So can I open you my prince?"

Roman melts at the pet name "mmm absolutely."

And that’s all Remus needs to plunge forwards, kissing Roman and making them both fall to the floor.

They’re definitely not getting any wrapping done.


End file.
